The Earthen Emperor Book 3: The Fall of an Emperor
Disclaimer ﻿I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor do I own any part of the Heroes of Olympus series. This is an entirely a work of fiction, not written for profit. The characters that are not in the original Percy Jackson series are mine, however. Characters ﻿Mark "The Jabberwokk" Uwriy Mark is a child of Vulcan, the Roman God of forging, fire, and Volcanos. He arrived at Camp Half-Blood, the home of Greek Demigods, with no memory of his past. In the five months since he has confronted Caligula, the mad Emperor ressurected by Gaia and the man who stole his memory, twice, but failed to stop him. Now, Mark's memories are beginning to return to him in bits and pieces, causing him to doubt what he has done, and what he may do. But the Prophecy has no room for doubts, and the Oracle does not take no for an answer. Alex Bellona A child of Ares and a friend of Mark, Alex is beginnig to worry. Ever since their last quest, Mark has been quiet and tried to keep out of the eye of most of the campers. With the Argo II nearing completion, and the rest of Cabin 9 spending almost all of their time at the bunker working on the boat, this behavior seems unusual. When the Oracle calls upon Mark to go on yet another quest, what will Alex do? Steve Smithson Steve is a son of Hecate, in a cabin filled mostly with women. He tries to spend his free time with his friends, Mark and Alex, but with Mark keeping away in his room most of the time, and Alex spending her time worrying about Mark, not much hanging out is happening. He has spent this time working on his magical prowess, learning or inventing new spells that could help him on the battlefied, but will he get a chance to use them? Jackie Snowsong A daughter of Apollo, self proclamed protector of the Oracle, Jackie doesn't trust Mark, or Jason, all that much. A few months ago Mark swore to do all that he could to protect Demigods, and he has not broken that vow, yet. In the past she took a passive role in making sure that her fellow campers were protected from this dangerous Roman. But after the Oracle gives him another prophecy, is she going to wait at camp for the gigantic failure she expects, or is she going to make sure that her charge, friends, and family are not put in danger? Sean Viator Sean, a son of Mercury, has been searching high and low for his friend, Mark Uwriy. Mark dissapeared from camp soon after the Preator Jason Grace, and no one has been able to find any trace of them. There were rumors that a new camper might know something, but instead of sulking around camp and doing nothing Sean set out with his friends, Brian and Anna, to search. Will he find anything? Anna Sola Anna is a Roman child of Apollo, an expert at any form of ranged weapon. Over the past few months, tagging along with Brian and Sean, she has also gotten pretty good at swordplay and tracking. Unfortunatly, they have found nothing. With the summer solstace coming up, a new camper back home, and a feeling that something wrong is happening, all she knows is time is not in her favor. Brian DeFaux Brian is a son of Mars who, honestly, couldn't care less about Mark. He wouldn't even be on this search if not for the fact that he was trying to find out if the rumors of a Ranch in Texas that was under the control of one of his brothers was true. But he always seems distracted, as if he is trying to remember something that he forgot, will he remember it? The Earthen Emperor Trilogy ﻿Prologue: The Rise of the Emperor The Earthen Emperor Trilogy Book 1: The Stolen Shield The Earthen Emperor Trilogy Book 2: To Save A Giant The Earthen Emperor Trilogy Book 3: The Fall of an Emperor #Chapter 1: Memories Burn #Chapter 2: Capture the Flag #Chapter III: The Great Texas Yonder #Chapter IV: A Mission #Chapter 5: Prophets and Headaches #Chapter 6: Train Robbers #Chapter VII: Mountain Pathways #Chapter VIII: Disappearances #Chapter 9: I Get Some Bad News #Chapter 10: Bellona Thorn #Chapter XI: Deadly Halls #Chapter XII: The Forgemaster #Chapter 13: The Throne Room #Chapter 14: The Fall #Epilogue Related Pages ﻿The Prophecies (Warning Spoilers) Characters (Warning Spoilers) Locations, Monsters, and Magical Items (Warning Spoilers) Category:Children of Vulcan Category:Children of Apollo Category:Children of Mars Category:Children of Ares Category:Children of Hecate Category:Children of Mercury Category:Jabberwokk Category:Roman Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:The Earthen Emperor Trilogy Category:The Fall of an Emperor Category:Index Page Category:Complete